Elina
by alinemcb54
Summary: Elina, chère Elina, comment puis-je t'oublier?...


Salut cher lecteur, j'avais cette idée de fic dans ma tête depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'attends impatiemment vos rewieus, pour me dire si ça vous a plu, si voulez que je continue…

Elina, ma chère Elina, comment –t-oublier ?

Un vent frisquet jouait dans la cape d'un homme, et lui balayait le visage, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il était revenu plus de 20 ans en arrière.

Sirius Black, le charmeur de ses dames se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Il était encore très tôt, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester longtemps chez lui, sa famille était vraiment horrible ! . Mais alors qu'il tournait vers Backley Street, pour aller vers un magasin de farces et attrapes, il fallait qu'il fasse ses provisions pour quand il reverrait ses amis, une personne encapuchonnée dans un pardessus noir le bouscula.

-Hé toi, tu pourrais pas faire plus attention ! Cria Sirius.

La personne courut encore plus vite. Quand soudain, elle fut prises de violent spasmes de douleur, qui la força à s'agenouiller par terre. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Le jeune maraudeur, fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, l'inconnue tomba par terre.

-JAMAIS cria-t-elle.

Elle avait peine à se relever. Sirius, curieux et intrigué, s'avança alors vers la jeune personne. Il se plaça devant elle, et voulu l'aider à se relever. Elle le fixa alors, dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de une grande colère.

-JAMAIS murmura t-elle avant de s'effondrer, évanouie.

Sirius était perplexe, qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi « jamais »? Il la souleva du sol et la pris dans ses bras, ce qu'il vu l'horrifia. La jeune fille était couverte de blessures, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer ses horribles cicatrices, mais le plus étrange c'est que toutes ses marques formaient des cercles concentriques. Il pensa d'abord l'emmener à St Mangouste, cette fille avait besoin d'être soigner, mais le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas si cette fille était une moldue ou une sorcière, et il ne saurait pas quoi faire dans un hôpital moldue. Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle, elle ne portait que des habits, en lambeaux, et il aurait été difficile de savoir s'ils étaient sorcier ou non. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il fallait bien l'amener quelque part, cette fille avait besoin d'être soignée, il ne pouvait pas la laisser par terre, mais ou ? Ou l'emmener ? Chez quelqu'un qui pourrait la soigner, mais qui ? Quelqu'un qui serai douée pour guérir de telles blessures. Mais oui, bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou il pouvait la conduire. Il avait déjà subi de graves blessures, il devait avoir le matériel pour soigner chez lui. Mais comment y aller ? Il habite en pleine campagne ! Le magicobus, bien sûr.

Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche, il enleva son manteau, et le mis sur le corps de la jeune fille, il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. On pourrait croire que c'est lui qui a fait ça ! . La capuche de la jeune fille était remontée, on ne distinguait plus son visage. Sirius fit un mouvement discret avec sa baguette et quelques paillettes dorées jaillirent. Dans un grand 'boum' retentissant, un bus descendait du ciel pour se garer juste devant Sirius.

-Magicobus, moyen de transports pour sorcier en détresse, vous montez ?

-3 avenue des Roses, Titutown. Et vite !

Sirius descendit précipitamment du bus, il se trouvait devant une grande maison tout en bois, elle était perdue en plein bois. Il couru vers une porte dérobée derrière un arbuste. Aussitôt entré dans la maison :

-Remus ! Remus !!! Viens vite !! Tonna Sirius.

Des pas rapides se firent entendrent dans les escaliers. Un jeune homme, châtain clair, de belle stature mais l'air fatigué, se dirigea vers son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? Il remarqua alors la jeune fille que le beau brun tenait toujours dans ses bras. Qui est-ce ?

-Elle a besoin de toi, moony, elle est blessée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Allonge la sur le canapé, je vais voir ce que je vais faire mais raconte avant.

Sirius posa avec une grande délicatesse, la jeune fille sur le sofa recouvert d'une couverture bleu nuit.

Alors que Sirius racontait sa rencontre, la jeune fille ouvrit un peu les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, mais regarda attentivement ce qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle était couché sur une couverture bleu nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, mais pouvait imaginer par l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce, qu'elle n'étais pas dans un endroit hostile. Elle entendait des voies autour d'elle, mais n 'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Une fenêtre était ouverte, la pièce était lumineuse et une légère brise d'air lui venait sur les jambes. Ce vent lui réveillas malheureusement ces blessures et elle dut serrer les dents et fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais hélas, en faisant cela, les souvenirs enfouis jaillirent en elles. Elle se souvint de tout ce qui c'était pass

Cette fois, la douleur fut trop forte et elle hurla :

-NON !

elle se redressa subitement, des larmes perlaient sur son visage et ses yeux exprimait l'effroi, l'horreur et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle fixait la fenêtre ouvert en face d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas à cet air qui lui picotait les jambes, la douleur physique n'était rien. Elle soufrait, intérieurement, elle n'était plus rien.

-Ca va ? demanda une voie douce à côté d'elle. Ca va ?

elle mis du temps à comprendre cette voie, qui lui parlait, elle était déconnectée. Et alors soudain, elle ne se souvint plus de rien.

-On devrait la soigner Remus… dit une voie grave derrière elle.

-J'ai appellé ma mère, elle ne devrait plus tarder…Ca va ?

elle tourna lentement la tête vers eux, elle aperçu deux grands jeunes hommes, ils avaient l'air inquiet.


End file.
